Do What We Must
by Wisteria666
Summary: Melitta must deal with the aftermath of her infidelity with Gannicus, and the events leading to the end.


Tears threatened to fall from Melitta's eyes as she rushed down the cold marble corridors toward her private cellae. House slaves looked at her curiously as she flew by, but she averted her face, not wanting them to see the anguish and guilt. A sob threatened to part her lips, and she pressed a fist against her mouth. Turn a corner, down another corridor, another corner, and she was finally alone. Not much privacy, but enough. She fell to her knees and covered her face, finally allowing the hot tears to fall. She wrapped her arms around herself as suppressed sobs shook her thin frame.

_How could they do this? _she screamed silently. _How could they use me as a whore for another's amusement, make me betray my husband?_ The thought of Oenomaus broke the dam holding her cries back, and she wept bitterly. She reached for the pitcher of water she kept on the side of her altar, and thrust a rag deep into the cool water. She had to wash the smell of Gannicus off her skin, the feel of him out of her flesh.

Melitta ran the dripping rag across her neck, down her chest, everywhere his lips had been. The taste of his tongue lingered in her mouth; wine and spices. She longed for something to take the taste away. Would that a simple cup of honeyed wine could take away her memories!

The rag glided over her stomach, and she cried again to see the water bead where it met the scented oil Gannicus had worn. She scrubbed harder, trying to remove every trace of him. Her husband could not know what had transpired this cursed night. He had already come so close. She closed her eyes, recalling how her heart had seized when she heard her beloved's voice as she and Gannicus had struggled back into their clothing, sweaty and flushed from their exertions. Only a thin, near transparent veil of silk separated them. She and Gannicus had shared a look of horror when a guard had announced him. Gannicus had a love for Oenomaus second only to hers, which made the betrayal all the worse.

Yet, nothing could compare to the betrayal of her own body. _See it done,_ she had told Gannicus, tears leaking from her eyes. He had not wanted to, the anguish on his face made that clear enough, but there was no choice, not with the nobleman's primus, the fortunes of the House, in the balance. He had not wanted to touch her, no more than she wished to touch him. How then, only moments later, did they find themselves lost in one other's touch? Tears had turned to moans, gasps of pleasure. The villa and it's occupants had melted away, leaving only the two of them. His oiled skin was hardened silk beneath her fingertips. Melitta cringed as even now her body tightened in response.

The soft clearing of a throat behind her startled her, and she covered her breasts with her arms.

"Apologies," Naevia said quietly. Her eyes were wide as she took in Melitta's distressed state, and she looked away quickly. "Dominus requests that you attend your husband."

"Now?" Melitta cried, dismayed. "It is not our night to be together!" How could she go to her husband with another man's seed still upon her thighs?

Naevia looked behind her quickly, and lowered her voice.

"I do not know the details," she whispered. "It is said Dominus made known his intention to elevate Oenomaus to position of Doctore, and Doctore challenged him. Oenomaus is victor, but at the cost of Doctore's life. He is grieved, and has asked permission to see you."

Melitta bowed her head, grief settling upon grief. The loss of his mentor would devastate Oenomaus. What importance her own pain? She would see him through this tragedy, and suffer her guilt in silence.

"A moment, then," she said. "Tell the guards I will attend presently."

Naevia left, and Melitta scrubbed desperately at her skin. No trace of Gannicus' scent must remain. Her husband must never know. It would destroy his faith in the House he loved, and in the man he called brother. He'd never look at her the same way again, not after being touched by another man. Melitta's stomach clenched. That could not be allowed to happen!

Two guards escorted her down to the ludus. She fought to keep a serene expression on her face, but a chance glimpse of Gannicus being led to his cellae nearly undid her. Their eyes met, and she flinched at the confusion and desire on his face. As the last spasms of pleasure left her body, she had opened her eyes to find Gannicus staring down at her with a look of such wonder and tenderness, expressions she doubted had ever crossed his face before. She had rolled away, unable to bear the weight of his misplaced affection. _It will pass,_ she told herself, as she looked away from him. _All dreams must die come daylight._

Oenomaus was waiting for her when she arrived at his cellae. Her heart broke at the hurt and bewilderment on his face.

"I have done a terrible thing," he breathed. Tears fell from his dark eyes, lending truth to his despair. Melitta reached out, and he clasped her to his chest.

"We do what we must in this house," she said softly, her tears mingling with his.


End file.
